Darkness
by Snowrosex3
Summary: After wandering for many years, Ikuto returns to his hometown only to first-hand witness an incident that would shatter him. Centered on his thoughts and POV. Oneshot.


Hi guys. *points to profile* I told you I'm a lazy writer. I'm just kind of...well really angry right now and I needed to get something off my chest. *hands shield* That's for your protection in case I go insane... Well anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Is this my punishment? Is this my punishment for all the dreams I destroyed? Is this what you wish to smite me with? Is it?! IS IT?!

I no longer cared. No longer cared that people look at me like a lunatic. No longer cared that my outside character has been shattered. No longer cared that I could feel each individual tear running down my face, painfully reminding me of what I've lost, what I could never hold again.

I felt my feet take me away from the lights, away from the bright memory that had slowly prowled and stalked and finally broken my heart, like a rogue in the shadows. To be honest, I was grateful for darkness. Many secrets hid in its black blanket. I was fortunate enough to be one of them.

It was another world under the cloak of darkness. Things unseen under the bright sunlight revealed themselves in the black. Humans are so naïve, believing that only monsters and rapist hid in the dark, ready to devour and ravage anyone unfortunate enough to stumble upon the realm. Their idiotic notions had tainted the dark.

I was born in darkness…or rather, reborn. I may have come from my mother's womb, but that means nothing. Just because I came out of her does not bind me to her. Yet, the binds existed. I was enslaved.

But, as soon as I was enveloped in shadows, the binds disappeared. I was free, free to wander and roam to my heart's content. My freedom came at a price, however. I had to separate myself from everyone, even my beloved sister to an extent. They who do not notice the chains of their bondage would never understand the precious freedom I enjoy under the cloak of darkness.

But alas, even my freedom had its limit. As soon as the sun rose, the binds came back, and I was once again chained by blood. I had cursed the sun. Cursed it until my lips turned foul…until I saw her.

A peaceful glow surrounded her when she slept, an aura of protection and goodwill one might say. But during the day, her radiance is absolutely stunning. I have never seen anyone shine so brightly in the sun. She was beautiful, perfect in every way possible.

Her. I returned from my reminiscence. Her. My heart flopped painfully. Her. My feet slipped. The cold, hard ground came rushing at me. But I didn't panic. I embraced it, embraced a fellow companion of the dark.

The pain momentarily drowned out everything. For a few seconds, I was able to think rationally, to look upon my situation in a more logical manner. Then it was gone, as my heart once again forced its way to my head.

Her.

Tears began flowing freely out of my eyes again, soaking my face and deluging the ground below me. They say that after crying, one feels much better. So what if one can't stop crying?

I did not know how long I lay there. When I came to my sense again, the moon was already high in the sky, casting its white rays through the darkness. Even at night, the dark struggles to maintain its presence and allow its inhabitants to roam free.

I sat up and felt my face. Unsurprisingly, tears continued to force their way out of my eyes in an unstoppable tide. I wiped my face with my sleeve, only to find that it has been drenched with my tears.

I felt my feet carry me to a tree. Behind it was the most precious thing in the world to me. No. She was the most precious thing in the world to me, and now she's gone, taken and bound to another. An image of her in chains came to my mind and I sank to my knees. I did not wish to see that. I did not wish to see him in back, controlling her with the very same chains that bound her to him.

Slowly, I opened my white violin case. With a sodden hand, I picked up one of the papers that fell out of it, not caring that my hand blurred the ink on it.

I had written music, mainly for my entertainment, during the time that I was away. Since she seemed to enjoy my playing, I wanted to write the perfect piece to play to her when I came back. The many days and nights, writing and scribbling, tearing and groaning, kicking and biting, breathing and bleeding, living and yet dying, had all paid off. I had written the perfect melody for her.

I stared at my papers with unseeing eyes. They were my masterpiece; now they're just another reminder of her, my one angel who I cannot have. My hands trembled. I ripped the first one in half.

I spent ten minutes ripping them all into minute pieces and watching them, piece by piece, blow away in the wind, taking my heart and my hope with it. Even as they blew away to be buried and forgotten, I found an ironic humor to it all. I smiled. How pathetic of me. How naïve of me. How foolish of me. How absolutely, incredibly stupid of me to think that she would wait for me after all this time.

I turned my attention to the next more precious thing in the world to me. My violin. It lay in the case with a worn but proud manner. I slowly clasped my fingers around the neck. I twirled the bow elegantly in my other hand and proceeded to walk. Ten steps later, I was in the clear. My breath caught.

It was the same place that she had caught me playing all those years ago. I smiled even more at the twisted irony, even as my heart scrunched painfully in my chest. One more reason to forget and never remember again.

I walked away that night feeling strange. I felt like…I had failed. I had failed. I brushed it off. I just needed to forget and never remember again. Deep in my mind, however, I knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't continue. I knew I would not wake up from the dark when the sun rises in the morning.

A bonfire crackled and greedily devoured the food that was presented to it.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Elsewhere in the brightly lit city, only 30 minutes before:_

"Amu-chan. Will you marry me?"

"Tadase-kun…yes, YES, I will!"

* * *

Trying out section dividers. Constant horizontal rulers just make the page look weird and confusing. Well, love me or hate me. Tissues are right there if you need them. *points to tissue box* Review or else I may throw you in the bonfire when I got insane. Ciao.


End file.
